Tsuki De Namida
by Alias Kimichan
Summary: Fic sur Dir En Grey... Très noire, UA, couples à deviner Se passe dans le futur. Prologue en ligne


**Tsuki De Namida**

Titre: Tsuki De Namida

Auteur: Alias Kimichan

Sujet: Dir En Grey

Genre: slash, angst, UA et death fic

Couples: Y'aurais plus d'histoire si je vous le disais...

Disclaimer: Le titre vient d'une chanson du groupe RENTRER EN SOI donc il n'est pas à moi (si quelqu'un a la traduction exacte du titre, faites-le moi savoir !). Les membres de Dir En Grey sont les légitimes propriétaires de leurs corps à mon grand désarroi... La seule chose que je revendique c'est l'idée de l'histoire que m'a inspiré la chanson "Tsuki De Namida" de RENTRER EN SOI... Je crois que c'est tout...

Note: Je prierais les fans de Dir En Grey de ne pas me lapider ! En général j'évite d'écrire des death fic ou alors si je le fais, je trouve un moyen de ressuciter les morts... Cette fois, ce n'est pas le cas mais cette fic me tenait trop à coeur et je ne voyais aucune possibilité de faire un "happy end". Sachez donc, si vous avez la force et le courage de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, que j'ai eu mal au coeur à l'crire mais que si je ne l'avais pas fait je l'aurais regretté toute ma vie... Donc, pitié ne m'en voulez pas !

**Prologue: Visite**

Japon, année deux mille cent quatre-vingt dix. Au coeur de la plus grande mégalopole mondiale, un petit cimetière. Un lieu paisible et agréablement entretenu où les morts reposaient sans aucun soucis. C'était l'automne. Une pluie ocre et dorée tombait en lentes spirales au gré du vent léger et mordant.

Une silhouette s'avançait parmi les tombes en cette fin d'après-midi colorée de pourpre par le soleil couchant. Un homme, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa longue veste bleu nuit, posait un vague et rapide regard sur les pierres les plus proches de lui. Après un moment de recherche, il ralentit le pas, les lieux lui devenant un peu familiers.

D'un rythme assuré mais lent, il bifurqua à droite dans le sentier. Il longea encore une bonne dizaine de tombes avant de s'arrêter près d'un immense chêne aux énormes racines qui plongeaient profondément dans le sol. Il contourna à demi l'arbre puis enjamba une racine qui lui arrivait au niveau de la cuisse. Là, bien abritée, se cachait une tombe au creux des racines qui formaient presque un nid. L'homme ferma les yeux et inspira, une drôle d'expression se formant sur son visage, mélange de soulagement, de joie et de tristesse.

"Konba wa, tenshi no..." murmura-t-il en caressant tendrement la photo encastrée dans la pierre.

Il inspira longuement. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'un sourire incertain et douloureux s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres.

"J'espère que ta journée s'est bien passée." commença l'homme d'une voix faible. "Moi, ça va... C'était plutôt calme."

Il marqua une pause en se pinçant les lèvres.

"J'ai intégré une nouvelle unité. Je pense que ça me fera du bien de reprendre le travail. Pour l'instant, je suis le seul membre mais ils vont sûrement recruter dans d'autres sections..." continua-t-il avec une ébauche de sourire.

Il fit une nouvelle pause durant laquelle il joignit les mains et refoula du mieux qu'il pu les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Il les ferma et inspira longuement puis reprit:

"Je suis désolé de ne pas être revenu te voir depuis tout ce temps mais..."

Sa voix se brisa et il laissa les gouttelettes salées couler sur ses joues.

"Mais je n'ai pas eu ni la force ni le courage... C'était trop dur... Je te demande pardon..."

L'homme se tut. Un étau de douleur oppressait son coeur qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser alors qu'il avait mis du temps à en recoller les morceaux.

"Je sais bien que je n'ai pas de véritable excuse... Tu as dû te sentir bien seul pendant ces deux ans..."

Le vent souffla un peu plus fort, chariant avec lui quelques feuilles et brindilles qui s'accrochèrent au manteau de l'homme et se mêlèrent à ses cheveux. Il garda le silence un long moment avant de fouiller dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa veste d'où il retira une petite pile de feuilles pliées.

"Pendant ces deux années je n'ai pu penser qu'à toi. Alors je t'ai écrit..."

Un fragile sourire étira ses lèvres et s'évanoui aussitôt.

"Il y a un peu de tout... Enfin c'est surtout des poèmes mais bon... Tu verras toi-même !" dit-il en posant les papiers dans un mince classeur qui contenait déjà quelques feuillets et qui se trouvait sur la plaque en marbre poli portant l'inscription "_Tu resteras à jamais gravé dans nos coeurs et dans nos mémoires_".

L'homme regarda autour de lui: la nuit était presque entièrement tombée. Il se leva, épousseta rapidement don postérieur et s'adressa une dernière fois à l'être disparu:

"Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de te protéger" souffla-t-il " mais je te promets de passer le plus souvent possible."

Il s'assura que le classeur ne risquait pas de s'ouvrir et les feuilles de s'envoler, refit le chemin en sens inverse et quitta le cimetière sans se retourner.

**Fin Prologue**

Note: J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce prologue ! Mais au final, j'en suis assez satisfaite. Le rendu me plait bien. Vous avez peut-être deviné qui se cache derrière cet homme mystérieux ? En tout cas, je ne vous le dirais pas maintenant ! Sinon, ce n'est plus la peine de raconter mon histoire. J'espère que cette petite lecture vous a plu et que vous serez là au premier chapitre ! Enormes bisous !


End file.
